


coming home

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeous is a Bigger Asshole, Asmodeous is a Dick but Lorenzo kinda deserved it, Asmodeous is a Terrible Dad But That Doesn't Mean He Doesn't Love Magnus, Asmodeous's A+ Parenting, BAMF Magnus Bane, Badass Magnus Bane, Fix-It, Lorenzo Rey is an asshole, Lorenzo is Such A Huge Asshole In This, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, also i dont remember if canonically lorenzo knows who magnus's dad is, anyway lorenzo is kind of a stupid dickhead in this but look. this isn't serious, i haven't actually seen the latest episode yet but i know what happens, in a demony twisted way, it's venting, so i'm assuming no, this is almost crack? treated seriously but still almost crack, this isn't serious btw, this would never happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Asmodeous pays the High Warlock of Brooklyn a visit.





	coming home

 

**LOFT OF THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN.**

 

Lorenzo stood in the middle of new his loft, feeling unbearably light.

Overjoyed, gleeful,  _immensely_ satisfied. 

He had defeated his rival. Humiliated him,  _broken_ him.

Magnus Bane was no longer a powerful, arrogant king riding around on his high horse. He had finally been knocked down a peg--no, many,  _many_ pegs. He was no longer the most powerful, the most respected, the  _best._ The perfect golden boy, liked by all.

Now they all saw who he was: a pathetic  _monster._

Not worthy of the power he'd once wielded (and sure, Lorenzo would have loved to have been the one to do that, but if he was foolish enough to give it up, Lorenzo was hardly going to complain), not worthy of the title he'd once held (why had they named that  _greedy, foolish coward_ their leader?), not worthy of  _anything._

And now Lorenzo had taken it all. He was the High Warlock now, he was the powerful one, he even had Bane's  _loft._

He'd looked so broken, even taken aback, when Lorenzo had named his price. It had warmed his heart to see his rival brought so low.

And now, here he stood, in his new apartment.

Sure, it wasn't as lavish as his usual tastes, but he might just move in anyway--the taste of victory was so much sweeter and fresher when he stood here where Bane once lived. Where his rival had been happy, and where Lorenzo had taken that happiness away.

He sighed happily, summoning a chair with a wave of his hand (and oh, didn't that bring a smile to his face, too--Magnus had been magicless and now this,  _his_  magic, was what he would have to use--oh, it was perfect) and sat down, looking around.

Life was good.

And then his perfect moment was interrupted by an ominous sort of rumble. He was on his feet in a second, but before he could react much, a blood red portal swirled into existence.

It looked... wrong. There was no other word to explain it. It looked out of place, the very air twisting in a way that normal portals barely managed.

It grew, eating at the air and consuming it and leaving a gaping, burning hole.

And then--

A man stepped out.

The portal closed behind him with a groan, and Lorenzo was given a moment to take the man's appearance in.

Tall, handsome, and holding a cane. His dark hair was long and perfectly groomed, his suit expensive.

There was a gravity to him Lorenzo couldn't explain. Whatever this thing was in front of him, it was old and powerful and evil. This was something that couldn't be faked.

And...

He… kind of looked like Bane.

He even had the cat eyes--but they weren't quite like Bane's. They were molten gold, and yet they were completely cold and empty.

It was a coincidence, or a mind trick. Bane was powerless now.

"You must be Lorenzo," the man said.

His voice was deep and powerful, something ancient and terrifying lingering in it.

Lorenzo found his voice wasn't working.

"You've taken something of Magnus Bane’s," he said. "Something precious to him. Now he lives among those vile Nephilim... because of you." 

Lorenzo only had a moment to process that Bane was apparently living at the Institute  _(oh, it was so much better than he thought)_ before the man was smiling dangerously.

"You  _will_ give it back," he said. "A prince is never denied.”

_A prince._

"You're..." he managed, turning pale.

"Yes," said one of the princes of hell, an  _actual greater demon who was in his apartment._ "And you've damaged something of mine."

Lorenzo made a little squeak. 

He'd known Bane was powerful, but a  _greater demon?_ This was... ridiculous!

"Your pathetic magic transfusion is killing my darling Magnus," the greater demon said. "And you taking advantage of his weakened state to steal his loft is damaging his spirit." 

"If you care so much why don't you get his magic back yourself?" Lorenzo squawked. "Go--go threaten whoever did that!" 

"Oh, that isn't the problem," the demon purred. "The terms of that deal are not your business. But he will eventually need it back--not your lesser, much inferior magic. Having such weak, hateful magic infecting him is already killing him—and your part in this mess will not be easily forgotten."

Lorenzo felt the strong urge to throw a fireball directly into this man's face, but knew he could hardly take on a greater demon when prepared and the demon restrained, let alone unprepared against a very angry, very unrestrained prince of hell.

The demon leaned on his cane, the other hand coming up to open his palm. 

The keys to the loft flew from Lorenzo's coat and into them.

"But that I will take care of myself,” he sighed. “You will give up this loft to me, or I'll destroy you and take it." he said.

"I got it fair and square," Lorenzo protested, before mentally shaking his head because why the fuck would a demon care.

The demon quirked an eyebrow.

"Let's--let's make a deal," Lorenzo said desperately, wanting to keep his prize. "That's how demons work--deals."

The demon tilted his head. "I'm listening." 

"Whatever deal you have with Bane,” he blurted out. “Not for his magic, something else—something valuable. I want to be as powerful as he was.”

The demon stared for a moment, golden eyes intense, and then he threw back his head and _laughed._

“ _You_ want his magic? His power? You think you could handle it?”

“If he could handle your magic, then I can,” Lorenzo said confidently. “He’s weak.”

The demon shook his head, eyes glinting with cruel amusement. “I will give you a taste,” he said. “Just a taste, free of charge.”

He reached forward, one thumb pressed against Lorenzo’s forehead, and then his vision went white and fire coursed through his veins.

Crushing weight squeezed his bones, and it felt like holding a supernova under his skin.

Every inch of his skin was warm with it, every blood cell burning with it.

He felt like one wrong move—one wrong word, one wrong emotion—and it would come bursting out.

And then it vanished as abruptly as it had come.

“H-how could he possibly… you’re tricking me!”

The demon laughed again, cruel and rich. “You’re a fool,” he said. “Did you truly think you could handle such power? Magnus was born for it. Born with it. You were born for nothing, spawned from a common demon.”

Lorenzo gaped. “But—the deal—”

“Magnus made no deal to gain his magic,” the demon spat. “He doesn’t need it. Any son of mine does not need to ask for power. He was born for greatness, and I named him aptly. Great destruction… my greatest legacy.”

“I… he’s…”

“Taking away his magic is but a step—he will eventually return home, where he belongs. Little things, taking the silly charity job he cares so much for, means nothing. Breaking his ties to this world is nothing I would obliterate you for. But in taking his loft, you push him closer to the Nephilim. You put him in one of the few places I cannot access. And to top it all,” he continued, stepping closer, growing angrier even as his voice remained level. Red magic curled around Lorenzo, and he didn't dare to move. “…you _pathetic creature,_ you forced your _diseased excuse for magic_ into his veins. And a  _dead_ warlock is of _no use to me.”_

When Lorenzo didn't say much beyond " _eep!"_ the demon drew back with a huff of dismissive disgust. 

He dangled the keys in front of Lorenzo. "I am taking this loft. You will vacate the premises. And if you bother my son again, I will  _not_ be happy."

Lorenzo swallowed.

"Do you  _understand?"_ the demon hissed. The red magic swirled threateningly. 

"Yes," Lorenzo managed. "Yes."

"Good," the demon said, all signs of anger done, replaced by the same calm coldness from earlier. "I will not be seeing you, I trust."

He turned to go, waving his hand and conjuring another terrifying red portal.

"W-who are you?" Lorenzo managed to ask, voice trembling.

The demon paused, lips turning up into a smirk. "Asmodeous," he said, relishing the fear on Lorenzo's face, "ruler of Edom."

Then he was gone, portal disappearing behind him.

Lorenzo hurried out of the apartment, heart pounding slightly, wondering if somewhere, fucking  _Asmodeous_ was watching him.

 

* * *

 

**ACROSS THE CITY, IN THE HEAD OF THE NEW YORK INSTITUTE'S BEDROOM.**

 

Magnus sat at the foot of Alec's bed, head in his hands. His head hurt, and he'd just stifled another nosebleed. 

He really was feeling like shit, but he still hadn't told Alec.

He didn't want to worry him any more than he already did.

But he was just so.... tired.

He'd lost so much. Everything seemed to hurt nowadays.

Alec always made him feel a little better, but there was so much pain and trauma that every time he didn't lose himself in Alec's kisses an avalanche of it crushed him again, suffocating him with the reminder of how powerless he felt. 

And his magic--no, not his magic. Lorenzo's magic, too small for his bones and prickling at his skin, never recognizing Alec and always seeming to only do as he said reluctantly, because it had to. It was so  _wrong,_ it didn't feel right. It was almost worse than being magicless--before he'd felt cold and empty, but now it was just constant discomfort, the void partially filled by something that didn't belong there.

It felt... worse. It honestly did.

But how could he tell Alec that? That he'd given up his home--their home--for something that didn't even work?

How could he live with himself? Begging his rival only to get something that made him feel so much worse?

Something he suspected was connected to the headaches and the nosebleeds and the blackouts? 

He sighed, rubbing his head.

Alec was away, on duty, and he was alone in the Institute room. The walls of this place were cold and full of ghosts. He hated it here, but he didn't have the heart to Alec that, either.

It was all... too much.

And then, an all-too familiar rumble.

"No, no, not now," he muttered, but before he could do anything, a blood red portal ate its way into existence, pulling the air apart and rotting it until Asmodeous stepped from the hole left.

It closed behind him like a wound healing, and Asmodeous towered over him.

Magnus's chest felt tight. He didn't need this, he didn't want this, he couldn't...

"What do you want?" he said tiredly. "What more can you take from me?"

 _Alec,_ his mind immediately whispered the answer to his own question.  _He could take Alec. Alec, or Catarina, or Raphael... the people you care about are still here._

"I'm not here to take, dear boy," said Asmodeous in that too-smooth, too-casual voice. "I've done you a favor, in fact."

He tossed something at Magnus and he caught it.

"The... keys to my loft?" he asked, confused.

Asmodeous chuckled. "That pathetic man won't be bothering you anymore."

"Did you  _kill him?"_ Magnus demanded, horrified. "Is he hurt?"

Asmodeous rolled his eyes. "Of course not," he said. "They might blame you. And I have no desire to see you in the Spiral Labyrinth's prisoner."

"Why would you help me?" Magnus asked. "What--what do you want?"

"Is it so hard to believe I care?" Asmodeous asked, spreading his hands.

" _Yes,"_ Magnus said. "You have some motive for this, you always do."

"I'm not asking for anything in return," Asmodeous said. "It's free of charge. As is this."

Before Magnus could ask, he reached forward and grabbed Magnus's wrist.

He nearly screamed at the pain, but a hand clamped over his mouth.

The magic was sucked out of him, the same pain he'd felt when Asmodeous had originally taken his magic.

He was left panting, tears sparking in his eyes as Asmodeous let go.

"I didn't-- _why?"_ he gasped out. "Why?"

_Why take it again?_

"I didn't... i didn't make a deal..."

"It was killing you, foolish boy," Asmodeous said dismissively. "Hold still."

Magnus jerked back but Asmodeous easily caught his arm and then a hand was on his face, fingers framing his skull, and--

it burned, his palm was hot and bright light blinded Magnus and--

a familiar warmth bled into his skin, lightness blooming in his chest, sparks of power swelling in his body, chest bursting with power, and--

Asmodeous let go and Magnus fell back on the bed, gasping.

The emptiness, the painful, gnawing cold, was gone.

His magic--his magic was...

it was back.

 _His_ magic.

His eyes were cat eyes again, the darkness of the room sharpened, and--

it was wholly, completely back.

"Why?" he whispered again. His legs felt weak.

"Hardly a thank you," Asmodeous said, rolling his eyes. "Now, I've taken my price back, so you once more owe me."

"That wasn't--that wasn't the deal," Magnus said, "I didn't agree to this. I didn't..." 

"Don't worry, I won't ask for you to come to Edom. No, that will come willingly. Nor will I ask you to allow harm to come to any of your precious little mortals, or anything of the sort. Just a little mission of sorts, a favor. We'll discuss the details later."

"I..." Blue sparks were gathered at his hands, tears in his eyes, and some part of him that still loved his father wanted to say _thank you,_ but the larger part of him screamed  _no, this is a trap, it was his fault in the first place--_

Asmodeous didn't care about his internal conflict, he just nodded to his son, reached forward, ruffled his hair (Magnus flinched back, but he didn't seem to notice) and then turned and summoned his portal.

He was gone as suddenly as he'd came, and Magnus was left with his home back, his magic back, and yet he felt an inescapable dread.

But also an overwhelming joy--his loft, his  _magic,_ god had he missed his magic. It was warm and welcoming inside him, settling in like it had never left, and he felt like he had his home back in so many ways. 

He felt complete as he hadn't in so long.

He stood up again, ignoring his shaky legs, and practically flung open the door with his magic (oops, it seemed a lot more instinctual now that he hadn't used it in so long, responding to his emotions--he hardly even noticed as things floated as he ran outside, then he was running through a blue (a  _blue,_ blueblueblue the color of  _his_ magic) portal and coming out behind Alec in his office.

Luckily there was no one there, so Alec turned and saw him beaming with tears in his eyes and barely had time to say "What--?" before Magnus was practically tackling him, hugging him tightly and kissing him.

Alec, to his credit, took it without complaint, kissing back and wrapping his arms around Magnus to better support how he'd jumped into Alec's arms with little warning.

When they finally pulled apart (were those tears Alec felt?) Alec asked, "What was that for?"

He wasn't complaining, in fact he was grinning at seeing Magnus so happy, and Magnus snapped his fingers in response. 

He summoned the loft keys--with  _blue_ magic--and showed him, grinning wider.

Alec's eyes went wide. "How?"

"It's a long story that I only know part of," Magnus said, "But I don't--I just wanna celebrate right now."

Alec beamed at him. "I'll ask Izzy to cover for me," he said. "Then we can go home to celebrate."

_Home._

The loft, with his magic, with  _Alec._

Yes, that was home.

Magnus kissed him again, sure that the tears in his eyes were happy. 

 

* * *

 

 

Asmodeous, from his place in Edom, smiled.

Yes, Magnus would be coming home soon enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> almost had asmodeous call lorenzo's magic piss-yellow but i wondered if that was too far  
> im just really mad after reading a oneshot from lorenzo's pov lmao
> 
> also asmodeous is all "y'all can't handle this kind of power" and this is less "only Royal Warlocks can handle this" and more "he was Literally Born to handle this kind of power like his body is Built for my magic while yours was not" so


End file.
